Rich Girls Tell No Tales
by BrittanyUnleashed
Summary: Khloe Cardon is the most popular girl at her school, and with her two best friends Jourdan and Katie, they run the place. What happens what a girl named Anna trys to turn them aganist each other? Rich girls tell no tales. Or do they? Summary stinks, read!
1. Armani Heels Are Not For Running

Khloe Cardon picked up her Chanel handbag off the dirty wooden bench and looked at her watch for the third time in 20 minutes. Where were they? she thought. Her friends were late - AGAIN. It was starting to become a habit of theirs, and it was one she did rather not enjoy.

"Khloe!" called a distant voice. Khloe whirled around on the bench to see her friend, Jourdan Kahil, running full speed in Armani heels.

"Whoa girl!" laughed Khloe. "Armani heels are not meant for running!" Jourdan puffed and slowed down, smoothing out her skirt and patting her hair.

"I know," she said, smiling. "Where's Katie?" She looked around curiously, she was usually later than Katie.

"Oh, I have no idea! You should have been here 10 minutes ago!" said Khloe, smirking. She patted the area next to her for Jourdan to sit down, but she only wrinkled her nose. Prada skirts are not for sitting.

"Suit yourself," she smiled, and a girl with brown hair, and a few freckles across her nose, got out of a car across the way, and started to make her way to the pair.

"Hey, girls!" Katie said. "Sorry I'm so late, Jimmy took forever in the shower!" Jourdan and Khloe looked down at Katie's shirt.

"Cute shirt," exclaimed Jourdan, giggling.

"Sweetie. It's on backwards!" laughed Khloe. Katie looked down at her shirt and gasped.

"Darn it! Block me, would you?" she asked, as Khloe and Jourdan stood in front of her, so she could twist her shirt around without anyone seeing. When she was done, she tapped on their shoulders.

"Thanks, good as new!" she said, and flashed a toothy smile. It was just like Katie to always be cheery, even if her shirt was on backwards.

"Well, finally, we are all here!" said Khloe. "Even though I was early, and you guys were late!"

"Well!" said Jourdan. "No need to be rude!" The three broke out in giggles. Jourdan was only kidding. They were never serious, because that's how friends are. And, that's how they were.

The three girls picked up their bags, and slowly made their way into the school. It wasn't a day where something new was happening, it was just an ordinary spring day at school. They always met outside the west entrance of their school, because most people didn't go in that way, and since there was a half an hour before they needed to be in homeroom, they were always outside, either trying to get tan or gossiping near the big willow tree close to the door. They hauled open the door, click-clacked their way inside, and were hit by a wave of compliments. Remember, just an ordinary day.

"Oh my gosh, cute shoes, Katie!" exclaimed Beatrice Ribber. Katie smiled and waved to her.

"Love that shirt, where did you get it?" Anna B. asked Jourdan.

"Chanel, where else?" smiled Jourdan.

And, of course, the most compliments for Khloe.

"Adorable shoes!"

"I love that skirt!"

"I want that bag!"

"Thank you!" Khloe practically screeched. She and her friends pushed their way down the hall, and to Khloe's locker. Number 1111. Right next to 1112. Which was Jess Smakle, the school freak. Unibrow, glasses, and zits all wrapped up in a JCPenny's striped sweater and Walmart jeans. Don't forget the muddy sneakers.

"Hey Khloe" Jess greeted them with a goofy smile, just like she always did. EVERYDAY.

"Oh..." Khloe paused to think of what insult she wanted to use on Jess today. "Hey, Jess. Nice sweater." She didn't really want to waste her good insults on a nerd today.

"Oh, thank you Khloe! My mother got it for my from JCPennys!" she snorted, pushing up her glasses.

"So I've heard." she said simply, and turned away, grabbing her books out of her locker, and slamming the door shut.

"Let's get out of here," Jourdan whispered.

"You said it," said Khloe, briskly walking the other direction.

The girls split up, so they could go to their separate homerooms. Homeroom was only ten minutes, but Katie hated it. She has the three most obnoxious boys right around her where she sat. Evan, Jaime, and Carl. They all were in love with her, and they would never leave her alone. They complimented her more than the girls in the hallway! It was so ridiculous! Remember: This is another ordinary day! Katie walked through the door to room 433, and was bombarded by a huge "HI KATIE!" by all three boys. She wearily sat down in her seat, and put her backpack on the table. She looked up for one second, and they were all staring at her.

"You look really nice today, Katie," offered Evan.

"Yes, you do!" repeated Jaime.

"Your shirt is really pretty," said Carl. It was obvious where he was looking.

"Okay, hey guys, thanks, okay, bye!" Katie said. She didn't usually like to be mean, but this was so annoying!

They all had puzzled looks on their faces. Katie was never mean to them before, she always said thanks, and she always said it nicely!

"Sorry boys, I have homework to do. Thanks though" she said, giving them her signature smile. They turned around, and she sighed. FINALLY! She whipped out a piece of paper to write Khloe a !So, I am in homeroom. And, I am bored. And, thank gosh, the terrible three finally left me alone! After I said I had homework to do :) Which is a total lie! Well, we need to hang out! Since today is thursday, how about tomorrow? How about ... mall with jourdan and you and me? and we can grab lunch and shop our hearts out! They just came out with this adorable new marc jacobs bag that i really want! so we can go to nordstrom and i wanna go to dkny and chanel too :) call me or text me if your up for it, and i'll tell jourdan :)-KatieSatisfied, she folded up the note, and dropped it in her bag. The bell rang, and Katie ran off to first period English, her favorite class. With her favorite boy ...


	2. You Can Never Have Too Much Prada

Khloe walked through the door of the science room and sat down in her seat in the third row. Science sucks, she thought. It was her least favorite class, but she still got good grades in her. She always tried her hardest in every class. Bad grades = no money . No money = very unhappy Khloe. At least she had a friend in the class. Anna Greene. Okay, so they weren't the best of friends, but at least she was someone to talk to. And, she was the smartest girl in the class, and if Khloe needed help, Anna was sure to help her. She sat in her seat, bored, until Anna walked through the door to the room and sat right next to Khloe. Anna had shiny brown hair, that reached just under her shoulders. She has piercing blue eyes, that seemed to burn a hole right into you, and she only bought her makeup at Nordstrom. She was pretty, she was fashionable. She was someone I can be friends with, thought Khloe. Good friends. I'll have to ask Katie and Jourdan though.

"Hey, Khloe!" exclaimed Anna. "How are you?" She was smiling, she always smiled. She reminded Khloe of Katie. But, you can never have too many smiles. Definitely someone I want to be friends with, thought Khloe.

"I am very good! You?" replied Khloe.

"Same here!" she said. Khloe looked down at her shoes. She loved them. You can never have too much Prada.

"Cute shoes, Anna! I saw those at the mall, and I wanted them so bad, but I spent my weekly allowance, and I was like, darn," laughed Khloe.

Anna laughed and smiled.

"Hey, we should go to the mall tomorrow! Want to?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'd love too! Text me tonight after you ask, and my driver will take us!" said Khloe.

"Sweeeeeet! This is going to be so much fun!" smiled Anna. And, it would be! As long as Khloe asked the other two if they wanted to come too. and, if they minded going with Anna.

* * *

Thank gosh, all three girls, (including Anna, but they didn't sit with her), had lunch together. It was a relief, since they barely had any classes together. Everyday, each girl got nothing more than a salad, a water, and one snack, usually a bag of pretzels or chips.

"Oh, Khloe!" exclaimed Katie, as soon as they sat down together. "I have this note for you!" She handed Khloe the note, and Khloe quickly read it over.

"Oh my gosh, that's so weird! I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Anna!" Khloe smiled.

"Anna ... Greene?" guessed Jourdan.

"Yeah!" said Khloe, still smiling.

"Oh! Sure, that would be fun!" said Katie. Jourdan agreed. Khloe smiled really big. She was so glad that the girls wanted to go shopping, and with Anna too! This was going to be so fun!

_The Next Day after School ..._

The doorbell rang. It was Katie and Jourdan! "Hey guys!" said Khloe, ushering them into her big estate, equipped with a water slide on her pool, a spa, even bathrooms outside! It was Khloe's paradise! They stepped into the huge house, and tiptoed over to Khloe's living room. Her dad was sleeping in the other room, and he usually got mad when he got woken up.

"So," Jordan offered. "Is Anna here yet?" She sat down and put her feet up on the table. Katie and Jourdan were regular members at the Cardon Household. They knew every room and drawer inside and out. Even Khloe's brother's underwear drawer, when they put a stink bomb when they were twelve. Jourdan smiled remembering the good times they had.

"She's -" Ding Dong! "Here" Khloe and Katie burst out in giggles, while Khloe went to open the door.

"Hey Anna!" said Khloe, waving her hands for Anna to come inside.

"Hey! Gorgeous house!" she smiled.

"Thank you!" Khloe smiled back. They walked over to where Jourdan and Katie were seated in the other room.

"Guys, this is Anna! Anna, this is Jourdan and Katie!" she said, pointing at the girls. Anna and Jourdan and Katie got acquainted while Khloe went to the kitchen to get waters. When she came back, the trio seemed like they'd known each other for years. Khloe smiled. She was happy they were getting along!

A car horn honked outside. It was time for shopping!

* * *

As soon as the four walked into the mall, Anna almost had a conniption. It was three stories high, and held every kind of person you could imagine. Goths, preppy girls walking in packs holding Chanel bags and purses, old men following after girls wearing basically nothing, policemen, and even a woman singing with a man with a beard playing the guitar for her. She'd never been to this mall before! She had actually only gone to a mall a few times before. Her parents were always so busy. The only mall she'd ever known was the one called the internet. And, she'd never really had any friends to take her there. She had her own credit card, and she was allowed to buy anything she wanted off the World Wide Web, so why not the mall? She was amazed by the displays, the colours, everything in the mall intrigued her. But, she could never let her new friends know she'd only been to a mall once. They'd hate her. They were the most popular girls in 11th grade. She was lucky to even have gotten this far ... She would not give up all of this! She had to hold on, until she got to the top ...

* * *

"Do they have a Gucci here?" asked Anna. She held her breath as she waited for the response.

"Duhhh!" laughed Katie.

"Haven't you ever been her before?" asked Jourdan.

"Of course I have! I just forgot, because I don't usually go there!" exclaimed Anna.

"But, the other day, you had that Gucci purse!" said Khloe.

They looked down at her shoes. They were clearly Gucci.

"Aren't those Gucci shoes?" asked Katie.

"Yes! Their um... my mom's!" she puffed.

"Ohhhhh!" asked Jourdan.

Anna smiled at them. Oh gosh, I have to be more careful! She thought.

The girls made their way to the food court, since it was lunch time, and they were starving!

Of course, Jourdan, Khloe, and Katie walked right over to Salad Works.

Anna stopped short.

"What are you guys getting?" she asked them.

"Salads," replied Katie.

"What we get-" said Khloe.

"-Everyday," finished Jourdan.

"Oh," said Anna. She looked from the pizza place to Salad Works, and back and forth and back and forth. She tried to decide what she wanted. You want to fit in, don't you? If they get salads everyday, then you get salads everyday. Simple as that.

Anna walked towards Salad Works.

A few minutes later, they were sitting around a circle shaped table, munching and crunching on salads, and chips. Just like everyday.


End file.
